City Of Anima
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: The shadowhunters are not only transported through time, but to a different universe. Will they manage to get back to New-York with the help of Cooro, Husky, Nana and Senri? Or will it be the demise of the shadowhunters? Malec Clace


**Hey, the first Moral Instruments/+ANIMA crossover :D :D :D  
Strangely, I thought the two fandoms fit, seeing as both as supernatural based. Anyway, please read and enjoy :)**

Isabelle gave a yelp of digust as her whip dug into the demons thick scaled skin, splattering yellow coloured blood up her tight fitting leather clothing. The demon staggered back while giving a ground shaking screech, blood oozing thickly from the deep cup her whip had made.  
Jace then lunged, his golden hair flying around his angular face, his seraph blade sliding into the weakened demons chest. The monster then dissolved into a sticky mess on the cobbled floor. He spun around on the spot, assesing the situation, Isabelle and Alec were fighting off another demon, six foot tall with a swiping tail. He watched worriedly as his parabati stumbled back a step, a nasty bloody gash across his chest. Clary was standing at the back where Magnus was, being a shadowhunter in training, this situation was too dangerous for her to be in.  
Magnus meanwhile was killing demons two at a time, neon blue sparks flickering from his fingertips, while he desperatly stared at Alec across the alleyway. Despite all their efforts, the demons kept coming so they were drastically outnumbered.

Clary looked across the mass of slithering, screeching demons and locked eyes with her boyfriend, who nodded, understanding what she was going to do.  
After whispering to Magnus, they both ran to the wall, Clary pressed her stele against the brick while Magnus allowed his power to flow into the forming portal. Soon, the wall began to glow and a portal apeared. The shadowhunters wasted no time and sprinted towards the wall, disapearing through the swirl of colours and landing harshly on the other side.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until a slight hiss of paint broke the silence.

"Alec!" Magnus exclaimed, he rushed to his boyfriends side and helped him sit up. "I...I'm fine" Alec said through gritted teeth, the cut was shallow, but long. Stretching from his right shoulder to partway down his chest, blood shimering against the baggy leather.

Jace pulled his stele from the pocket on his thigh and gingerly lifted his parabati's shirt up, he drew an Iratze **(1)** on his stomach, a horrified look overcoming his face "What!"

The rune simply sizzled against his skin for a while, the cut semi-healing before the rune faded into a silvery scar. The others stared at the rune, even Alec who had forgotten his pain for a moment, had a stunned look on his face.

"The power...it's...dimming?" Even Magnus seemed unsure "That can't be right" He shook his head "Try again"  
Jace drew another Iratze, slight below where he drew the last one, only to get the same effect. Isabelle and Clary seemed too stunned to talk as they watched Jace grow in frustration "Stupid thing!" He hissed sharply, he angrily shoved the stele back into the pocket, watching through golden eyes as Magnus healed the wound on Alec's chest. It was clear that Magnus was drained. His eyes sleepy, shoulder slumped and makeup smeared.  
"Maybe the stele's don't work where we are" Clary hinted gently, Jace sighed dramatically and cracked his back.

"You okay?" Magnus whispered, Alec nodded, smiling faintly "Y...Yeah. Thanks"

"Magnus" Isabelle spoke for the first time, she brushed long inky black hair from her face "Where on earth did you send us?"

At her statment, everyone looked up and around them, a look of amazement overcoming their faces. "I don't know" Magnus said "I was too busy wanting to get us away from where we were. I just made a portal"

They were sprawled on the grass, at the edge of some dense woodland. Behind them tall pine tree's stood tall, casting shadaows over them. While in front of then was a large expanse of rolling hills, stretching on as far as the eye could see. In the clear, bight blue sky, the sun blazed down. It was only at that moment did they realise how hot it was compared to the dreary drizzly weather back at home.

Everyone looked at Magnus in confusion, like he could explain everything "I seems like the portal relocated us to a different location" He stated.

Jace rolled his eyes "No shit sherlock"

"As I was saying" Magnus poitently looked at Jace with an annoyed look "This isn't anywhere I recognise"

"So were in another part of the world!" Isabelle said, more to herself than anything "Europe maybe?" Her eyes glittered "I've always wanted to go abroad! Paris and London are hot-spots for fashion"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Clary said "But I doesn't look like there's a Hot Topic anywhere near. Yet alone a village or something"  
"Brilliant" Magnus hissed in irritation "I havent got any gel on me whatsoever! Yet alone my moisterizer"

"Maybe..." Alec butted in, not wanting to see his friends getting annoyed "You can just make another portal to take us back"

"But that portal would just take us back to hoads of demons. We should at least stay a while and rest before we go back" Clary commented "Also, I can't make a portal on my own. And Magnus is drained of power"

"Judging by the fact were in another place in the world, maybe at a different point in time. I would say in about two days rest I should have enough to make another portal to get us back" Magnus said, causing the group to give off various groans.

"So what are we going to do now!" Jace exclaimed, Clary put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her other grasping his own.

"So you're lost!~" A young voice chirped, startling the poor teens whitless. The voice came from behind them and when they turned they could see a young teenager emerging from the trees.

"I don't blame you" He giggled "It's so easy to get lost around here!"

He looked about 12 to 13, with a head of fluffy brown hair sticking up at odd angles, while at the nape of his it was pulled into a small plait. He wore a sky blue shirt under a brown tunic, along with some tan trousers tucked into leather boots. His deep brown eyes shone with childlike curiosity.

The shadowhunters started at the strange boy, a large grin on his skin kissed skin "I love this time of year! The air's so fresh!"

"Who are you?" Jace said bluntly "And have you been listening to everything we were saying!"

The boy nodded, making hair fly over his face, he flashed bright pearly teeth, seemingly completly unaware that the handsome golden boy was glaring at him "Uh-huh! I'm Cooro!"

"Your so cute" Isabelle squealed, the boy blushed lightly but smiled "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You're in Astaria" Cooro said.

"A...Astaria" Alec spluttered "That isn't a place in America, and I'm not sure there's a place called that in the world" The others nodded at his statment, Cooro frowned and gave them a thoughtful look.

"I've never heard of America" He struggled to pronounce the word "There are two main countries. Astaria and Sailand. Like I've said. Theres no such country as America"

Clary swallowed thickly, she looked pale "You don't have a phone we can use?"

"Phone...?" He frowned, Clary waved her hand in a Forget-It kind of way "Don't worry Cooro...how can I explain this...we...were...lost, one moment we were in a place called New York, and next moment were here" She said, trying best to explain herself in a way that might not be considered borderline crazy.

"That's strange" Cooro mumbled "I don't know why that would happen"  
Jace, Alec and Magnus exchanged looks, how on earth was this boy so casual about it all? They got the impression he was a naturally carefree boy, from the way he was humming a catchy unknown song, to the way he was listening to Clary intently with sparkling eyes.

"It could be worse" Magnus commented "He could be ugly"  
Jace gave Magnus a pointed look, and sparkly teen just chuckled and sratched his cheek, smearing even more of his makeup. Alec pouted at his boyfriends comment, and Magnus wrapped his arm around him. Cooro gave them a strange look.

"Ignore them" Jace said "That's what we do"  
Cooro smiled, face lighting up in realisation. He desperatly wanted to help his new-found friends get back to...New-Yolk? Now-Yok? Oh well... "I've got an idea! Why don't we ask Husky, he might know what to do!"

Jace spluttered "Husky?" He giggled "Who on earth would name their child Husky?"  
"Ass-hat" Clary hissed "Shut up, Cooro and...Husky...might be our only ticket out of here. We don't want to offend them"

Cooro looked slightly annoyed "If your going to be mean, I won't help you"  
"Look...I'm sorry" Jace said, forcing the word out "You do have food right? I'm starving"

"Food!" Cooro broke out, giggling "We have apples, and fish, and berries and bread!..." He continued the list, he turned swiftly and disapeared through the trees, a slight skip in his step. The others leapt to their feet and followed as best they could, struggling to keep up with the young teenagers fast pace "...Last week!" He continued "We had some chicken from the last town, it was so nniiccee...And they gave us fresh orange juice!"

Jace reached out and firmly took Clary's hand in his "You okay midget?"  
She huffed, glaring at him from under curly firey red hair "Yes ass-hat. I'm fine"  
"You don't look fine" His voice had taken a much gentler tone, and his gaze had sofened into something much more worried "Everything will be fine. Two more days then Magnus can make another portal"

"Yeah" She sighed "I think It'll be better after a nights sleep, my feet hurt like hell"

"HUSKY!" Cooro screached, leaping into a spot of sunlight in the trees, the others stumbled through (Being careful not to trip on any roots) and gazed around the small clearing. They were expecting to see a small shack of somekind, a shelter or a tent. But instead there were two blankets laid on the gound, next to some bags. One of them a sand colour, and the other a chocolate brown. In the middle was a small fire, a makeshift stand made from sturdy sticks coming up above, resting on the sticks was another stick, which pierced through four rather large fish, that were being cooked slowly over the fire.

Magnus's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape, Alec looked shocked. And the others looked around with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"This is where they live" Isabelle muttered, she shook her head "Just...out in the open...? I could never do that"

"Of coure you wouldn't" A new voice snapped, it was deep and rather course "Your a girl"

"Why you sexist pig..." Isabelle snapped back turning to glare at him, she paused mid sentence and stared at him, as did the others.

He looked about the same age as Cooro, with skin almost paler than Alec's, purple blue eyes and silver hair that was cut roughly into a bob at his chin. He was wearing some very, _very _tight light blue shorts and vest top over some black leggings and matching T-Shirt. He also wore some black ankle boots.

"Geeze Cooro, you always bring back freaks" He mumbled, huffing in a similar way to Isabelle and turned over the stick with fish on them, so the other side cooked too.

"They were lost" Cooro whined, his eyes going big and glassy "I couldn't just leave them"  
"_I couldn't just leave them_" The other mocked in a high pitched tone "You need to learn that we can't just make friends like we please Cooro! They could hinder our journey! We don't want to be slowed down any more" He finished his monolouge, his gaze settling on Cooro, he narrowed his already narrow eyes.

"Pplleeaassee..." Cooro drawled, he gave a cute pout "Wouldn't it be nice to have others travel with us for a while?" He reasoned, the others saw the hostile teen, which they presumed was called Husky, pause, eyes flickering thoughtfully.

"Also" Cooro hummed, he had a knowing smile on his face "Wouldn't it be good if more people were working? We we would get triple the amount of money weve got now"

Husky exhaled, looking annoyed, he turned swiftly to the shadowhunters "No snoring at night, that annoys me. No taking any of our money. No leaving camp until to you tell one of us. Last but not least. Don't get on my nerves"

"Well, arn't you just a bundle of fun" Jace cooed, raising a fair eyebrow "Pretty-boy"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Pretty. Boy" He hissed, pausing between each word. Cooro just smiled, boucing excitedly on the spot "See Husky! Your already making friends"

"Cooro" He mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Be useful and shut up" He continued, Clary mouthed 'he reminds me of someone' to Isabelle who giggled, eyeing Jace who looked at the two girls in confusion.

**A chapter thats a big longer than my normal ones :D  
just an idea that's been bugging me for ages, I do actually have a plan for what will happen in the next chapter. Next chapter shall be...interesting...****This is an action after all.**

**A healing rune that shadowhunters use to heal themselves.**

**Drop a review if you can, everytime someone reviews, Chairman meow gets fed, and that cat is always hungry.******

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I've read this so many times, but there might be some left behind. My spell check has died, and won't go on any other language apart from Welsh.


End file.
